


Fix It

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Biggest Mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

Three months she was away. She had no radio, just a CD player and her favorite CD's, No TV. No nothing. The only people she kept in touch with were Liv and her boss. 

Rayna had told Jim Stafford, her boss, that she didn't want any work for three months. She needed to have a break. With working for three years on LotR and then another movie and all the stuff with Orlando, she was tired. 

Emotionally, physically, mentally she was done. Spent. When she had seen Elijah's and Orlando's cars drive away she had wondered if she was making the biggest mistake of her life leaving like she was. She still didn't have a clear answer on that. 

She grabbed her bag, took one last look at the water. She had rented a small beach house and never left. Except to get food once a week in town. 

Liv had called every couple of days, making sure she was ok and trying to get out of her where she was. Rayna would never tell her. 

Now she was ready to go home. At least, she wouldn't be running into Orlando anytime soon, so that was a big plus. 

There were so many nights in the last three months that she had stayed awake thinking about Orlando. She missed him. When she walked on the beach at night, she would always wonder, if she hadn't left, like the gutless wonder she was, would Orlando and her be walking along the beach? Would they have made it? Would they still be together? 

Rayna sighed and went out to her car. It was a beautiful spring day, so the four-hour drive home would be wonderful. She got in, rolled all the windows down and threw in her Justin Timberlake CD. Soon the beats of Like I Love You, were floating out the windows. Two hours into her drive her cell rang, she picked up her hands free unit, paused the CD and answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Rayna, Jim here. Do you feel up to working ASAP?" 

She sighed. 

"Sure. What do you have?" 

"Well, Johnny Depp is need of a make up artist as fast as you could get there?" 

"Johnny Depp? Really? Why?" 

"Seems his original girl went on maternity leave. They are almost done filming, he said he would only need you for a month or so." 

"Who else am I working for?" 

"Just him. Each of the actors hired their own make-up artist." 

Rayna thought a moment. 

"Sure. I can be there tomorrow. E-mail me all the details. What is the movie called by the way?" 

"Pirates of the Caribbean, I think. It's a Disney production." 

She laughed. 

"Cool, after the ride huh?" 

Jim laughed on the other end. 

"I would imagine. OK I will call Johnny back and tell him to expect you in the morning." 

"OK. O hey give him my cell number in case he has anything he wants me for before than." 

"I will. I will talk to you later then." 

"Buh Bye Jim." 

He chuckled. 

"Bye Rayna." 

She hit end and then realized she never asked who else was in it. She shrugged. She had no idea what was going on in the movie world at the moment. She hadn't listened to the radio, watched TV or read a paper in three months. She hadn't wanted to see what was going with Orlando. 

She smiled at the thought of working with Johnny Depp. She remembered watching 21 Jump Street. This would be the perfect job to start getting her life back on track, and this time she would follow all her rules. She hit play and started singing her favorite song on the CD. Rock Your Body.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

As soon as Rayna got home she checked her email. She had to be at the Disney Studios at 8AM. Then she walked over to her answering machine. There had to be a ton of messages on the thing. She looked at it. Debating, whether or not just erase all of them knowing that Orlando and probably Elijah had called. 

She hit play and waited while the tape rewound. She had ten messages. 

'I shouldn't do this,' she thought to herself. She was asking for trouble. Just hearing his voice... 

**BEEEEEP**

"Rayn..sweetie, it's me. Call me please. We need to talk. I love you. Please remember that." 

She felt the tears begin but she refused to let them fall. She cried for a month straight. 

**BEEEEEP**

"Hey, Dom here. What are you doin' girl? Geez all hell has broken loose here and you are no where to be found. Well, call me. Or call someone. Let them know your alive. Bye hun." 

**BEEEEEEP**

"Ok I tried your cell..you changed your number. Rayna you call me ASAP..I want to know if your alright, and if you are worried about Orli, I promise I won't tell him where your at or anything." 

Rayna smiled at Liv's message. Seeing as that she was the only one Rayna did call, it amused her. 

**BEEEEEEEP**

"Rayna, I just want to let you know...I called. It't Lij." 

Short and sweet. That is her Lij. 

**BEEEEEEEP**

"Rayn, ok I am going crazy here honey. Where are you? No one has spoken to you in a month. Are you ok? Please call me and let me know you OK. I love you..." 

Again with the damnable tears. This time though, they started to fall. 

**BEEEEEEEEP**

"OK Rayn, I get it. I just made Liv talk. She says your fine, and everything. Glad you let someone know you were ok." 

Rayna blinked. Ok he sounded mad in that one. 

**BEEEEEEEP**

"It's Don..and Billy...Where o where are you tonight? Why did you leave us here all alone? Seriously, just wanted to let you know we are thinking about you. Later. Yea Bye Rayna." 

She laughed at Dom and Billy, and made a mental note to call them as soon as she could. 

**BEEEEEEEP**

"This is MCI calling about..." 

She hit the skip button. 

**BEEEEEEEP**

"Would you like some free maga..." 

Skip. 

**BEEEEEEP**

"Rayna, well you have been gone officially two and half months now. So I guess you meant it when you said it was over. Bye." 

END OF MESSAGES 

She sat down on the couch staring at her phone. 

"He hates me." She thought out loud. Why wouldn't he? She hated herself. She thought she was done with crying. But, obviously she was mistaken. She let the tears fall as she tried to think of a way that she could fix this. 

'Well,' she thought, 'at least I won't have to see him anytime soon.' 

On that thought she made her way into her bedroom and laid down. She suddenly got very very tired, and she had to be up early to get ready for her first job in three months.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Rayna wanted to throw the damn alarm clock out the window. She hadn't heard that annoying incessant squawking in three months. She refused take one on her self imposed exile. 

She sat up and stretched. It was only 6AM. She didn't have to be to the studio until 8, but she had no clue where she was going once she got there and she knew that the Disney Studios were HUGE. 

She stood up and went into the bathroom. She wanted to take a long hot shower. She didn't sleep very well. She kept thinking about Orlando and his messages. How his voice changed with each one. 

She thought about how much she hurt him. She had been trying to convince herself, that her leaving, was no different than what he did with Melissa. But there was a big difference. He had somewhat of a reason. Albeit, he should have told her about Melissa, but none the less, he had a reason. 

Her only excuse was, she couldn't handle the stress. She didn't want things to be bad between Orlando and Lij. She never really tried to talk to him. 

'Why am I thinking about this?' 

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, when her phone rang. She whipped a towel around her wet body and ran to the phone in her bedroom. 

"Hello?" 

She heard laughter on the other end and smiled. 

"What were ya doin? Runnin' a bloody marathon?" 

"HI Dom. NO. If you must know I was in the shower." 

"Really now. Well, there's a mental picture." 

"What do you want and why are you calling me at.." 

She looked at the clock. 

"6:30 in the morning?" 

"Well, I talked to Liv yesterday and she said you would be back and that you had a job to go to today. So I thought it would be a good time to say hello, seeing as you never called any of US, well except for Liv, while you were gone." 

Rayna smiled. 

"I'm sorry Dom. Were terribly put out by my not keeping touch?" 

"Not TERRIBLY but we did miss ya." 

"I missed you guys too. How is Billy and Sean?" 

"There good. So when are we going to get together?" 

"Soon Dom. Soon. Let me see what kind of work I have to do on this film and I will call you with my schedule. Besides, aren't you guys busy finishing things up for RotK?" 

"Yes, but we will be all done in a couple days." 

She thought a second. 

"Are you in New Zealand right now?" 

She heard him laugh. 

"Yes. We are." 

She heard him tell someone to say hi. Then there were about five voices all yelling hi at one. 

"O my god, who is all there?" 

"Viggo, Bill, Sean, me and Liv right now. Elijah and Orlando will be here tomorrow." 

She didn't know what to say. 

"Well tell everyone I said hi. I gotta get going." 

"Ok. What movie are you working on?" 

_"Pirates of the Caribbean"_

Dom sucked in his breath. 

"And your OK with that?" 

She was puzzled. 

"Yea why? Is Johnny Depp a pain or something?" 

"No..it's just. Who else is in it?" 

"I really don't know. I got the call yesterday when I was driving home. I am a last minute replacement. I didn't have a chance to ask. I guess I will find out when I get there. Which has to be in a hour." 

"Ok well. Call if you need anything. Anything at all. We miss you girl." 

"I miss you guys too. Give my love to everyone. Bye." 

"I will bye." 

Rayna hung up the phone and thought about the last part of the conversation with Dom. 'Why would he be worried about her working on the Pirates of the Caribbean?' 

She shrugged and went to get dressed. She had no time to figure it out. She would have to talk to him about it later.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. 

"Sweet mother of God!" 

Dom hung the phone up and turned to the others that were sitting having their breaks. He looked at Liv. 

"Liv, did she tell you what movie she was working on?" 

Liv shook her head. 

"No, just that it was with working with Johnny Depp.... O MY GOD!" 

She never connected it before, not until now. Billy looked up at Dom. 

"Don't tell me. She is working on The Pirates of the Caribbean?" 

Dom moved his head up and down. 

"She has no clue that Orli is even in that movie. He is gonna @#%$ bricks when he sees her." 

Liv grabbed her phone. 

"Who are you calling?" 

"Dom, someone should tell her. Or at least tell him." 

Billy and Dom both shook theirs heads and Sean stood up. 

"Liv, he won't even let us mention her name in front of him. If we tell him she is going to be working..well I don't know what he'd do." 

"Kill her. That's what he'd do I tell you. Strangle her with his bare hands." 

Liv laughed at Billy's take on it. Unfortunately, it wasn't far from he truth. Orlando was hurt. Hurt badly when Rayna left. Then he got progressively angrier the more time that passed. Now he is at the point that, even if Rayna wanted to, he would not even listen to any explanations. 

"Well, then do we just let them be surprised?" 

Dom and Billy and Sean looked at Liv. 

"I think,' Viggo spoke up after listening to everyone, "that the element of surprise might be good for them. They still love each other. How could they not? I say we just see what happens and pray that they don't kill each other." 

They all thought for a moment. 

"You have a point Viggo. Ok. Well then. We just wait and see." 

Liv sat back down still not 100% with the idea but she would let it happen. Dom starting laughing quietly. 

"Things are sure gonna get interstin' aren't they?" 

Everyone silently agreed as they were called back from break. Interesting would be the word that was for sure. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Orlando looked at his watch. He had only the one scene to film today and then he was meeting Elijah and they were flying to New Zealand to finish up with a couple shots for RotK. He stepped out of his trailer and ran into Johnny. 

"Hey Bloom, off to New Zealand?" 

"Yup and I am late meeting Elijah, so I will talk to you when I get back." 

"OK. Later. Have a safe flight." 

Orlando walked to his car and got in. A long flight is something he didn't want to deal with at the moment. But, a job had to be done. 

He sighed and turned the radio on. It wasn't that he didn't like Elijah, it's just that being around him was a constant reminder of Rayn. He would have a 12 hour flight to think and thinking is what he didn't want to do. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Rayna was sitting in a chair in Johnny's trailer waiting for him. She had looked around the set and learned where things were. Now all she had to do was meet her boss. She turned the chair around with her toe when she heard the door open. 

"You must be Rayna." 

She stood up and held out her hand to shake his. 

"And you are Johnny." 

The shook hands and smiled. 

"So you are Karen's replacement." 

"Yup. Your just lucky that you caught me. I had just got back into town." 

Johnny smiled. 

"Well then, I guess we had better get to work. Did you look over the files, so you know what is going on?" 

She nodded. 

"I just started when you came in." 

He was about to say something when the assistant director came asking for him. 

"Hey Johnny, Gore needs you for a second." 

"OK, be right there." 

He turned back to Rayna. 

"I guess you got a few more minutes to read up on things." 

"Saved by the assistant director." 

Johnny and Rayn both laugh as he walks out the door. She turns back to her folders and picks the top one up. 

"Johnny Depp" She read out loud and perused the papers that were in the folder. After she was done with his she picked up the next one. 

"Kiera Knightley." She read hers and was excited to find out that Kiera had been in Star Wars Episode One. Queen Amidala's bodyguard person. 

Just as she was about to pick up the next folder, Johnny came back in and she put it down. 

"Ready to get to work?" 

Rayna nodded and started with the make-up momentarily forgetting the folder she had picked up. If she had opened, she would have seen the name: Orlando Bloom.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Three days later Orlando was back on the set of Pirates of the Caribbean. He walked to his trailer and threw his bags on the floor. He was already three hours late and Gore Verbinski, the director, was mad. 

"BLOOM ! Where the hell have you been? Get over to wardrobe and makeup NOW!!!" 

Orlando rolled his eyes and headed in the direction he was told to go. He was still thinking back to the conversations he had with everyone in New Zealand. Everyone was acting really funny and asking all sorts of questions about Rayna. He couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about, but it pissed him off because it was making him think about her more than he cared to. 

When she had left over three months ago with just a letter, he figured she would call or come back. When she didn't he grew progressively angry with each passing day, to the point, that now if she showed up, he wouldn't even be able to speak to her. 

He had left with at least somewhat of a reason. But Rayna left with an "I don't want to become between you and Lij" excuse. That pissed him off even more. So over the last three months, he built up a wall that if he saw Rayna, he would be prepared. 

He got into his costume and Sandy worked on his makeup and headed out. 

~~~~~~~ 

Rayna decided pirates would be a cool thing to draw. So after she got done doing Johnny's make up she headed out to sit on draw. She also grabbed those folders that she was supposed to be reading. After three days, she should have had them done, but she was so busy she hadn't got a chance to. 

She sat down on the ground off to the side where she would be handy if anyone needed her and she would have a good view of the action. She put her sunglasses on as Gore yelled "Action" 

Rayna was looking down at her sketch pad, when she heard his voice. 

'Impossible,' she thought to herself. 

She slowly raised her head to see him. She saw him perfectly. She quickly grabbed those folders and found the one she was looking for. Orlando Bloom. She looked back up as the director called "CUT" 

"Oh my god," she whispered to no one in particular. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Gore yelled cut Orlando looked in the direction of the tables, and noticed her. 

"What in bloody hell?" he said out loud. 

"What is it Bloom?" 

Orlando looked at Johnny. 

"Why is she here?" 

Johnny turned to see what Orlando was talking about. 

"You know Rayna Lincoln. I hired her to replace Karen for the next month. You only worked with her for almost three years." 

Orlando was scowling in the general direction of Rayna. 

"Yea I know. I just didn't realize that she was going to be your replacement." 

Orlando started walking towards Rayna having no idea what he was going to say when he got to her. 

~~~~~~ 

Rayna was starting to panic. Orlando was coming towards her. 

'How could this happen?' she thought to herself. She thought she would have more time. At least until the RotK premier. 

She stood up and started to turn away when she felt a hand grab her arm. 

"Running away again, love?" 

Rayna took a calming breath and turned towards him. She looked at him and smiled. 

"No, I was just going to see if Johnny needed anything." 

Orlando couldn't help the overwhelming flash of bitterness that erupted inside of him. 

"Oh, is it Johnny's turn now?" 

Rayna's eyes got wide as tears welled up. She pulled her arm out of his grasp. 

"Go to hell Orlando." 

She turned and ran into Johnny's trailer. 

~~~~~~ 

As soon as he spoke the words, Orlando wished for them back. The hurt in her eyes after he said that almost broke his heart. If in fact his heart, wasn't already broken, it would have been. 

He stood there looking to where she ran. Suddenly, he fit everything together. The conversations in New Zealand. They all knew she was there and never saw fit to tell him. He also realized from her reaction, she didn't know he was there. 

Now all that was left to do, was to try and not kill her. Seeing as that he had four other fish to fry, maybe five, he needed to find out if Elijah knew about it, he would have plenty of people to take his anger out on.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Orlando dialed Elijah's number first. All he got was his voice mail. Next he tried Liv. Same thing. He looked at his watch and realized that they all might be sleeping. They still had a few scenes to finish. 

He grabbed his backpack and threw it on the couch. He was trying to distract himself. make himself forget that she was there. But, that was no use. He jumped when his cell rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Orli, it's me. You called?" 

Orlando sighed. It was Elijah. Now he wondered if telling Elijah that Rayna was there was such a good idea. 

"Orlando, you there?" 

"Yea I'm here." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing really." 

"Don't give me that. What's up?" 

Orlando decided just to tell him. 

"She's here. She is working for Johnny. SHE is the replacement." 

Orlando slammed down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Whoa. Your kidding right?" 

"Wish I was." 

He heard Elijah, sigh over the phone. 

"Well what did you say to her?" 

Orlando closed his eyes at the memory of his harsh word just minutes ago. 

"It wasn't nice that's all I am gonna tell ya. I implied something not so nice." 

"Orlando.." 

"Yea I know. But, listen. I take it you didn't know that Rayna was going to be working here. I do, think though that the rest of my buddies over there know about it. They were acting really funny and stuff when I was there. So, if you can find out and let me know so I have a better idea of who to kill and in which order, I would be forever indebted to you." 

Elijah laughed. 

"Orli, have you ever thought that this might be your chance to fix it. To make things right with her? I know you're mad and you're hurt. You guys have not handled your relationship at all in the normal way. Both of you have made mistakes. But I think this would be a great chance for you." 

Orlando thought a minute. 

"What about you Elijah? Would you be ok with that?" 

"What does it matter what I think?" 

Orlando sighed. 

"Because the reason she left me was because she was worried about you. And me." 

"I know. Just think about it. I mean at least talk to her. Try to stop hating her." 

"I will..listen I gotta go. I have ten more minutes and I have to be back to work." 

"OK. I will check things out around here. Let you know who knew what." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Later." 

"Yea later, Elijah." 

Orlando hit end and put his arm over his face. 'Try to stop hating her' see that was just it. He didn't hate Rayna. He loved her more than anything. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Elijah sat there looking at his cell in shock. He totally just BS'd Orlando. It would kill him to see Rayna and him back together. Even though Rayna had explained why she left, he had always felt that given time, she might actually love him the way she wanted to. 

But, if Rayna and Orlando were going to be together for over a month then he had no doubt in his mind that they would be together. They loved each other too much. 

He stood up and got dressed. 'Only three more days,' he thought to himself, and they would be completely finished with RotK. But, now that his curiosity was peeked, he wanted to know who knew that Rayna was going to be working on Pirates of the Caribbean. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Rayna sat in a chair in Johnny's trailer wiping the tears off of her face. He hated her. SHe figured he would, but to imply..to suggest..that...she couldn't even bring herself to say it. 

She looked up in the mirror. "Come on Rayna, get it together." 

"Rayna you ok?" 

She screamed and whirled around when she heard Johnny's voice. 

"God, you scared the piss out of me Johnny." She smiled as she put her hand on her chest ot try and calm her racing heart. 

"I'm sorry. It just that I saw you run in here after Bloom talked to you." 

She shook her head and motioned for him to sit down. 

"Don't worry. We go way back, and all of it is not happy." 

Johnny grabbed her hand to stop her from putting on more stuff. 

"When I walked in here, you looked a lot more than just 'not happy'" 

Rayna looked at Johnny and started crying again. She really had nobody else to talk to. She had wanted to call Liv but it was still to early. She sighed. 

"It's a long story. Let me just say that, um..." She paused thinking. 

"I don't even know how to explain it. Things with Lan a I are.....complicated for lack of a better word. I took the cowardly way out." 

Johnny looked at her. 

"Cowardly?" 

"Yea. Johnny, I wrote a letter and left. Today was the first time that I have seen him on over three months. To top it off, I had no idea that he was working here too." 

Johnny looked surprised. 

"Well, no wonder. Bloom was just as shocked as you I believe." 

Rayna nodded her head. 

"I bet." 

Johnny smiled. 

"Listen. It's a Friday and since we are almost done with this movie we get out early. A bunch of us go out and sing karaoke. Why don't you come with us?" 

She squinted at him. 

"By US..who do you mean?" 

He shrugged. 

"It's different every time. I haven't gone in two weeks myself. I promise this is not some sort of set up. Bloom has only gone like once or twice since we started. I just think you need some fun tonight." 

She thought a second. 

"OK deal." 

She smiled. Maybe she would have some fun and try to get her mind off of everything for a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit: [Picture~Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow](http://youtu.be/idFJkZQmN38)

CHAPTER 7 

Shooting went horrible. Orlando couldn't hit any of his marks and he kept forgetting his lines. Rayna figured out quick that she was part of the problem. Since, they were going to be done she decided to head home and get ready. Johnny had given her the address to where they would all be at. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando stormed into his trailer and ripped off his costume. He knew he sucked. It was just like before. He knew where Rayna was the whole time, only now he wasn't doing his best work he was doing his worst and after she left he even did worse. 

He jumped in the shower and decided he needed a little distraction. It was Friday after all, and everyone went to karaoke and stuff. He needed a drink. Hell, he needed the whole damn bar. 

~~~~~~~ 

Rayna got to the bar a little late. She made a right turn when she should have made a left. She walked in and saw where everyone was. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Orlando was sitting with the group as well. 

Johnny looked up and saw the look on Rayna's face. He jumped up and went over to her. 

"I didn't know he was going to be here." 

She shrugged. 

"It's a public place. Come on. I need a drink." 

He smiled and led her to the table. 

"Ok everyone, this is Rayna. This is my girlfriend Mandy, Mandy, Rayna." 

Rayna held out her hand and shook it. 

"Nice to meet you." 

Mandy smiled. 

"Same here. Thank god you're here. Us girls were starting to feel left out." 

Mandy grabbed Rayna pulled her down. 

"So what's your poison?" 

Rayna happened to catch Orlando's eye as he took a long swallow out of his beer. She was never one to drink, because when she did, good things did not happen. But, she decided, to throw caution to the wind one more time. 

"Rum and Coke. Bring me two to start with." 

The waiter walked away and she looked up to see Orlando looking at her. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Mandy and Keira pulled her into a conversation. 

~~~~~~~ 

Orlando was watching Rayna suck down what had to be her fifth Rum and Coke. He could tell she was drunk. No one else around her knew how she was when she drank. He had only seen it once. 

"Come on Rayna you know you want to sing." 

She shook her head. 

"I can't Johnny." 

"Mandy, do you mind if make her sing this with me?" 

Mandy laughed. 

"No. Go on Rayna. You will have fun." 

Johnny pulled her up and gave their choice to man in charge. 

"You know this song right?" 

Rayna laughed. 

"KNOW IT? If this song was on repeat 24 hours a day it would be fine with me." 

She grabbed her mic, thankful for the alcohol that she had in her system. She took a deep breath as the music started. 

"Don't worry, I sing first." 

She smiled. 

"I know." 

_"Livin' my life in a slow hell_  
Different girl every night at the hotel   
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days   
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky   
Wish I had a good girl to miss me   
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways   
I put your picture away   
Sat down and cried the day   
I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her   
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today   
I can't look at you I'm lyin' next to her" 

 

Rayna was impressed. Johnny had a good voice. She looked at him and he winked as her part started. 

When she started singing, everyone stopped and listened. 

Orlando had never heard her sing before. She had a wonderful voice. He just sat there mesmerized as she sang. 

_I called you last night in the hotel_  
Everyone knows but they wont tell   
But their half hearted smiles tell me   
Somethin' just ain't right   
I been waitin' on you for a long time   
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine   
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights   
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you been   
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him   
I put your picture away   
I wonder where you been   
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him 

She looked out in the audience as her favorite part of the song started. She saw Orlando looking at her and wondered at the expression on his face. 

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

_It was the same ole same "how have you been"_

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey _

_You reminded me of brighter days_

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was head of the church _

_I was off to drink you away_

Johnny really got into his part and everyone in the place was on their feet cheering and clapping. 

_I thought about you for a long time_  
Can't seem to get you off my mind   
I can't understand why we're living life this way   
I found your picture today   
I swear I'll change my ways   
I just called to say I want you to come back home   
I found your picture today   
I swear I'll change my ways   
I just called to say I want you to come back home   
I just called to say, I love you come back home 

When they finished, Johnny grabbed her hand and they bowed. Rayna looked up to see Orlando throw some money down on the table and head towards the door. 

Mandy gave Johnny a quick kiss as he sat down next to her. 

"See why I am with him? He can channel Kid Rock at any given moment. And you little miss 'I can't sing' what kinda BS were you trying to give us?" 

Rayna shrugged. 

"I just like that song." 

"Hey if you girls will excuse me, I will be right back." 

Johnny got up in pursuit of Orlando. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando had just got in his car when Johnny had come running up to him. 

"Hey, where are you heading off to so fast Bloom?" 

Orlando looked at him. 

"Just heading home. Been a long few days." 

"Oh come on. Things were just starting to get fun." 

They looked at each other for a few seconds. 

"What did she tell you?" 

Johnny looked down at his shoe. He had to pick the right thing to say. 

"That she took the cowardly way out." 

Orlando's head snapped up. 

"Did she now?" 

Johnny nodded. 

"Listen, she didn't give me the whole story. She was just upset and talked to me for a little bit. But, it seems to me, that you both have some stuff to talk about. So, come back in and see what happens." 

Orlando sighed. Johnny was right. People had been doing enough running. He got out of his car walked back in with him. 

Johnny threw his arm over Orlando's shoulder as they went into the bar. 

"So what are you going to sing, Bloom?" 

Orlando laughed. 

"Not in this lifetime buddy." 

As they get to the table, they see Rayna, Mandy and Keira singing Stop in the Name of Love. 

"See everyone is singing. YOU have to." 

Johnny poked Orlando in the chest for emphasis. 

"Alright, alright. Give me the bloody book already." 

Johnny smiled in triumph and handed Orlando the book with all the songs in it. Orlando, decided that if he was going to sing, if you could call what he did was sing, he would pick a song with meaning. He was flipping through the pages when an idea hit him. He searched for his song and when he found it, made his request.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Credit:[Everything~Stereofuse](http://youtu.be/dT2dk4pHwkQ)

CHAPTER 8 

He didn't know if he was a glutton for punishment or what, but as he walked back to his seat he got very nervous. Singing Everything from Sterofuse was going to open a butt load of wounds. 

He noticed Rayna looking at him, but opted to pretend he didn't. As soon as he starting singing, there would be enough time for that. 

He picked up the book and acted like he was still looking for songs. 

Rayna was watching Orlando look for a song. She could not take her eyes off of him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his hair was long and was sexier than ever. She sighed and waved the waitress over. 

"Can I have another Rum and Coke?" 

The waitress smiled and went to retrieve her drink. Orlando heard her order another drink. It had to be her seventh or eighth one. She was going to be wasted before the night was out, he was sure of it. If she wasn't already. 

"Ok..next up we have Orlando." 

Orlando sighed and stood up. He glanced at Rayna. He stood up at the mic and waited or the music to start. He closed his eyes as the beginnng notes of the piano began. When he started to sing, he looked directly at Rayna. He let her see everything he felt. He poured his heart out to her through the song. 

Rayna couldn't think or move. Just listening to him sing, made her want to jump into his arms and beg for forgivness. She didn't notice anything around her. Just Orlando. She let his voice and the words wash over her. Remembering another time. Another place. When he sang this song and was holding her. 

_I remember you do you remember me too_  
Born on the 14th of July the smell of roses made her cry  
And though you’re going far from home rest assured you’re not alone 

_Cause I would give everything that I own_  
I’d give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
The sun the moon the earth the sky I  
’d never even stopped to wonder why  
I would do anything  
I would give everything  
to be your everything 

_It seems like such a long long time since your body crossed my mind_  
But I think that you should know  
it wasn’t I who had to go 

_‘Cause I would give everything that I own_  
I’d give you my love and this heart made of stone  
The sun the moon the earth the sky The motorcycle that I like to ride  
I would do anything  
I would give everything  
To be your everything 

_But if ever you should stray just sing along and I will play  
Look into your hands I’m slipping through them like a tiny grain of sand _

_I remember you do you remember me too  
Seems like such a long long time since I held you near and called you mine _

_‘Cause I would give everything that I own_  
I’d give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
The sun the moon the earth the sky a brand new car that you and I could drive  
I would do anything  
I would give everything  
to be your everything  
Everything 

By the end, Rayna was in tears.The memories. The feelings. The confusion. All of it came flooding back. Everyone was looking on in shock. Orlando complained about singing, but he was wonderful at it. Vanessa and Keira were both in tears. Johnny looked at them. 

"Females." 

Johnny smiled at Mandy a she hit him in the arm. Orlando walked over to Rayna with his heart in his eyes. She was crying. He put a hand on her cheek and she stood up. 

"Lan, I..." 

Before she could finish what she was going to say she passed out. Orlando caught her just before she hit her head on the table. 

"Looks like she had a little to much." 

"Thanks Johnny, I couldn't see that for myself." 

Johnny tried to stand up and fell back down himself. Orlando chuckled. 

"Looks like you had a little to much Johnny." 

"Shut up, smart ass." 

"Listen, Keira. Can you drive Rayna's car to your house? I will take her home in mine." 

"Sure. She won't be mad?" 

Orlando smiled. 

"If she is I will take the blame." He shifted Rayna more comfortably in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"You gonna be ok with Johnny?" 

Mandy laughed. 

"Yea. Mine can at least walk somewhat. They sure are going to be a fun pair on the set tomorrow." 

Orlando laughed in a agreement. 

"Orli, you are going to have to tell me about this sometime?" 

He smiled. 

"I will. See ya later Mandy." 

"Have a good night Orli." 

~~~~~ 

Orlando set Rayna in the passenger seat of his car and made sure she was buckled in. He got into the other side and looked over at her. 

"What in the hell am I doing?" He asked out loud. He reached over and pushed her hair off of her face. 

He probably was making a serious mistake, but then since the beginning, things with her had been one mistake after another. Maybe, he thought, it was time for a mistake to turn out right.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

Orlando opted for her house. She was going to be pissed as it was. If she woke up at his house she would probably kill him. He slid out of the car and walked over to her side. He opened the door and got out her purse. He needed her house key. He found it with a picture key ring. He looked at the picture closely and smiled. 

It was of them, the day he had asked her out. Liv was running around taking pictures. He had a copy of this one his wallet. She had thrown her arms around him and put her cheek against his. It was the day before Melissa showed up and everything went to hell. 

He kicked the door shut with his foot and started up the sidewalk to her front door. Before he got to the door, Rayna woke up slightly. He looked down into her eyes. 

"Lan.." 

"Shhh. I brought you home. You were in no shape to drive." 

She smiled and brought her hand up to his face and rested it on his cheek. 

"You have a wonderful voice. I like when you sing to me." 

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder. 

"You staying with me?" 

He looked down and before he answered, she was passed out again. He leaned down and unlocked the door. He went in and headed straight to her bedroom and laid her down. 

"I will stay forever if you let me" He whispered into her ear as he covered her up. He stood, looking at her for a few more seconds and then headed out to the kitchen to get a drink of water. 

He looked towards her room and the living room. 'Better to error to the side of caution,' he thought to himself as he chose the couch as his bed for the evening. 

He laid down, all the while listing the reasons he should not go into her room. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Orlando sat up when he heard a scream. 

"Rayn!" 

He jumped up and ran into her room, she was sitting up and crying, but she wasn't awake. He sa down next to her and tried to wake her up. 

"Rayn, sweetie. Wake up." 

He shook her a little and she looked at him. She blinked three times before realizing that Orlando was sitting on her bed. 

"Lan...what are you doing here?" 

He sighed. 

"Well, you had a little to much to drink and you had to get home somehow." 

He looked at her hoping she wouldn't get mad. She was looking at him, slowly remembering just how much she had consumed. 

She laughed a little. 

"Yea I guess I did. I should know by now what happens when I drink to much." 

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Now she didn't know what to say. This is the first time she had been alone with Orlando in forever. 

"Why did you drink so much?" 

He asked. She popped her head up. 

"What business of it is yours?" 

Orlando looked down at the floor. Rayna sighed. She didn't mean to make it sound like she was mad, but how in the world could she tell him that she got drunk so she could survive the night being around him? 

"Rayn, I don't want to fight anymore. We have been fighting for to long. Either each other, or our feelings for each other." 

Orlando put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. 

"Aren't you tired of fighting Rayn?" 

She blinked back a tear and looked back down. She was afraid to answer him. So she stayed silent. 

"OK ....Rayn, I am going to leave. But don't take this the wrong way. I want us to work things out. I want us to fix this." 

Orlando stood up and walked to her bedroom door. He turned back to look at her. 

"Rayn?" 

Rayna looked up at him with tears falling down her cheeks. Their eyes made contact and held. 

"I love you Rayn. I always have." 

He turned and left her sitting on the bed staring after him. When she heard the front door shut she laid down on the bed. 

"I love you too Lan. I love you too." 

She closed her eyes and fell asleep once again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

Rayna rolled over and looked at the clock. 

"DAMN" 

It was already 8AM. She was supposed to be on the set by 8:30. 'Well,' she thought, 'there is a snowballs chance in hell of that happening.' 

She couldn't even sit up without feeling ill. She made a note to never ever to drink like that again. She reached for her phone to call in, but she jumped when it rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Rayna, it's me Mandy. I was just calling to let you know that Johnny is not felling so hot right now." 

Rayna laughed. 

"I can imagine. If he feels like I do." 

"Well,he wanted me to tell you, that you don't have to come in today and he said not to worry about the boss. HE will take the full blame." 

Rayna smiled. She was glad. She needed to time to feel better. She needed time to think about Orlando. 

"Tell Johnny thank you for me." 

"I will. Now you go and get yourself feeling better too. I will talk to you later." 

"Bye." 

Rayna hung up the phone and sighed. She was so happy not to have to go into work. She got up and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. As she went into the bathroom, she hit her radio on. She needed a long hot shower. 

She let the water run down her body, easing out the tension. What was she going to do about Orlando? The obvious would be giving it a go. But, she was worried. So much crap had happened. She really wondered if they could make it work. 

Rayna sighed and turned around and let the water hit her in the face. Then there was Elijah. She missed him. Missed his friendship. She hadn't called him yet. Although, she was sure he knew she was back. He hadn't called her either. 

Maybe she would just call him and at least fix that one relationship in her life. If Elijah thought about it, he would have realized that they were better suited as friends, than anything more. 

She stepped out of the shower, wrapped her hair in a towel. Dried herself off and threw on an old pair of cutoffs and a NSYNC shirt she'd had forever. 

She went out to the kitchen, and grabbed a Pepsi. She went to the phone and started to dial Elijah's number, when her doorbell rang.She sighed, hung up the phone and headed towards the door. She stopped and pulled the towel off her head. 

"That would have been great." She said out loud and laughed. Answering the door with a towel on her head. 

She opened the door and her jaw hit the floor. She looked from the phone in her hand to the person standing in her doorway. 

She smiled. 

"Lij."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 

"Rayna. I wasn't sure if you would be home or not." 

She laughed. 

"Well, thanks to my lack of self control in the drinking department, I got off today. So did Johnny." 

Elijah smiled. 

"Come in Lij. This is so weird. I was just dialing your number when the doorbell rang." 

Elijah followed her in and sat on the couch. He was looking at her. Waiting for something. For that feeling he got whenever she was around. 

"Want anything to drink? I got Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, juice.." 

"I'll have a Pepsi." 

She smiled as she handed him the can. 

"Wise choice, my son." 

She sat down next to him. Actually facing him. 

"So how are things Lij?" 

He nodded. 

"Things are good. I missed you." 

He looked at her. She looked at him. 

"I missed you to Lij." 

He turned so that his back was against the arm of the couch and they were facing each other. 

"It never would have worked out with us?" 

Rayna sighed. 

"I don't think so and I think you figured that out a long time ago." 

Elijah looked down and nodded. 

"Yea. When Orli called and said you were working on Pirates I got mad, but it was a different. Once I thought about it, I realized I was just mad because he got to see you first." 

Elijah laughed. 

"I missed our friendship." 

Rayna smiled. 

"Me too Lij. I was so wanting to just call and talk to you. Just to say hi. Find out how your day was. I thought for sure we lost that." 

Elijah grabbed her hand. He smiled, as as realized that his pulse didn't quicken, at least not as much, at her touch. 

"Well, I say we try and get that back. I am willing to try if you are?" 

She shook his hand. 

"Deal." 

~~~~~~~ 

Orlando, walked to Johnny's trailer hoping to find Rayna. WHen he got there, no one was around. He walked up to Gore. 

"Hey were is my partner in crime?" 

Gore turned around. 

"He gave himself the day off. " 

Orlando smiled. Both him and Mandy said that Johnny and Rayna would be worthless today. Maybe Gore would let him go too. He could go over to Rayna's and they could have that long talk that needed to be had. 

"Don't even ask. Just go Orlando. Be here tomorrow. 6AM sharp." 

Orlando smiled. 

"Thank you. You won't regret this." 

Gore doubted that, but he smiled anyways. 

"Your welcome. Now get." 

Orlando ran to his trailer and grabbed his keys and her house key. He had thrown it in his coat pocket when he opened her door the night before. He stopped and grabbed his bag and dumped everything out. He had something to give Rayna. He had it for about six months now. When he found it he smiled. 

His last time in England, he had ran into Ste, and got him and the rest of BBMack to sign a copy of their cd for her. He knew she would love it. He ran to his car and headed towards her house, feeling that after today, things would be different with Rayna and him.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 

Orlando was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Elijah's car parked in front of Rayna's house. He pulled his car to a stop, made sure he had her key and headed up to her door 

~~~~~~ 

"Lij, I just don't know if Lan and I can make it. SO much has happened." 

After some small talk, Elijah had got Rayna to start talking about Orlando. He smiled thinking that this is how things should have been from the beginning. 

"You have to talk to him Rayna. I know he loves you." 

Rayna looked up from where she was lying. She had laid her head down on Elijah's lap because she was getting another whopper of a headache. 

"I know Lij. I know." 

~~~~~~ 

Orlando wanted to surprise her so, he used her key to open the door. He whistled softly as he walked into the living room. He stopped in mid stride when he saw Elijah and Rayna. 

"What in the hell?" He yelled. 

Rayna sat up and looked at Orlando standing four feet away from them. 

"Orli.." Elijah stood up to try and calm him down. 

"Shut up Elijah." 

"Lan, you have to calm down.." 

Orlando was pissed. He looked at Elijah. 

"I thought you said you were over her? You son of a *****." Without thinking, Orlando laid a right hook onto Elijah's face and sent him flying back onto the couch. 

"O my god..Lij are you ok?" 

Rayna sat down next to him on the couch and noticed the blood coming from his lip. 

"I'm fine Rayna, but I think I had better go." 

Elijah stood up and headed towards the door. 

"What, you have nothing to say?" 

Elijah stopped in front or Orlando. 

"I think Orli, that in about ten minutes, you are going to feel like an ass." 

He turned to Rayna. 

"Call me later." 

Without taking her eyes off of Orlando, she said "I will Lij." 

Orlando looked to where Elijah left and suddenly felt that maybe he made a horrible mistake. He turned back to look at Rayna. 

"Rayn.." 

"What in the hell is wrong with you Orlando Bloom?!?!? You just decked one of your best friends.'' She sighed and sat on the couch. 

"This was exactly why I left four months ago." 

Orlando didn't know what to say. 

"Rayna. I'm sorry. It's just..when it comes to Elijah, I guess I .." He shrugged not knowing how to say what he wanted to. 

"What Lan? WHAT is your problem with Elijah? If we think back, Elijah and I had only been friends until YOU screwed Melissa. YES YOU Orlando. Not me. I could never think of anyone else but you. Even when I was with Lij, there was always you. If anyone should be pissed at anyone, it should be Lij at you and me." 

Orlando sat down on the couch next to her, but didn't touch her. It was hard to just sit there and not hold her. He wanted to take her in his arms and make both of them forget the last lifetime. 

He sighed. He had to be honest. 

"I love you Rayn." 

She looked up at him and smiled. 

"I..." 

He shook his head. 

"Let me finish. I love you Rayn, but I don't think I can handle your relationship with Elijah. He loves you and seeing you guys together, even if your just friends, would scare me to death." 

Rayna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that Orlando was making her choose. 

"What are you saying Orlando?" 

Orlando knew that this was going to be the death null of their relationship. He knew that the only way to fix it, was to get past the Elijah thing, but he couldn't. Not when there was always a chance that Elijah could have part of Rayna's heart. 

"I am saying, that if we are going to give this a go, you have to give up Elijah." 

Rayna had never been so pissed in her life. 

"You actually said it. I knew that is where you were heading, I just hoped that you would get your head out of your ass in enough time to save yourself." 

She stood up and headed towards her door. 

"Orlando, Elijah has been and always will be one of my best friends. If you can't see that there is nothing between him and I anymore, then..." 

She sighed and opened the door. 

"...there is nothing between us anymore." 

She refused to look at him. She was not about to try and explain all that transpired with Elijah that afternoon. If Orlando, couldn't see it for himself then, there was nothing to talk about. 

"Rayn..." 

"Just leave Orlando. I will see you at work tomorrow. But as far as anything else goes... If you can't trust me. Can't trust our love....God you know. I guess I should have realized that this relationship was taking way to much work and causing way to much hurt. It was never me with the problem. Or Elijah for that matter. It was always you. YOU never knew what you wanted. Now, that you know what you want, you make the stupidest mistake in your life." 

She looked up at him and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. Obviously, there was nothing to fix. At least anything that she could fix. 

"Goodbye Orlando." 

There was nothing he could say. He lost her for good. She was right, it was never her, it was always him. His reaction to things and people is what caused all of this. He just could never fully trust in their relationship, knowing that Elijah still loved her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you Rayna. Always." 

He turned and walked out the door. Rayn shut the door and fell to the floor and cried. She was right and she knew she was. Her relationship Lan was never right from the beginning. She never should have even entertained the thought that they could fix it. 

She stood up and wiped the tears off her face. 'Well, ' she thought,' time to get on with my life.' 

~~~~~~~ 

Orlando sat in his car in front of her house for a half hour. He let the tears fall freely for the first time in months. Years even. Rayn was right, if it was so hard to try and make their relationship work, no matter how much they loved each other, then it wasn't meant to be. 

He started the car and looked at the house one more time. 

"I hope you find happiness, Rayn, I really do." 

He put the car into gear and left Rayna, his Rayna, behind for good.


End file.
